Fleur de Lys, par Lily Evans
by Perdue-Dliss
Summary: Lily Evans entre en septième année à Poudlard, dans un monde dont la malveillance se dévoile peu à peu. Partagés entre l'amour et la haine, elle et ses amis ne se rendent pas compte de la partie qui se joue, ni qu'ils sont des pièces maîtresses de l'échiq
1. Rentrée à Poudlard

Titre de l'histoire :Fleur de Lys, par Lily Evans

Auteur de l'histoire : Dlissann-E

Résumé de l'histoire : Lily Evans entre en septième année à Poudlard, dans un monde dont la malveillance se dévoile peu à peu. Partagés entre l'amour et la haine, elle et ses amis ne se rendent pas compte de la partie qui se joue, ni qu'ils sont des pièces maîtresses de l'échiquier. u

Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, quelques personnages aussi, l'intrigue, peut-être des lieux, mais sinon, tout est à JKRowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette potterfiction.

**Chapitre premier**

Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir, et fais la moue. J'ai décidé de m'habiller différemment, aujourd'hui, pour ma rentrée en septième année, et mon badge de préfète en chef.

Le seul problème, c'est que comme je suis habillée, j'ai franchement l'air d'une fille facile : une petite jupe enserre ma taille fine, des bottes m'arrivent en-dessous des genoux, et des résilles enveloppent mes jambes. J'ai également enfilé un débardeur assez décolleté, et me suis maquillée légèrement – mais déjà beaucoup trop : l'effet pot de peinture est réussi !

Je m'assieds sur mon lit, enlève tous ces vêtements, puis, une robe dans une main, un pantalon dans l'autre, je décide finalement d'enfiler un jeans vert, dont je rentre une jambe dans une botte à bout carré. En haut, je porte à présent un débardeur noir, très simple. L'effet « commando » est réussi, même si je trouve que le vert kaki jure un peu avec mes yeux émeraude.

J'entends ma mère qui m'appelle depuis la cuisine. Bon, plus le temps de faire des chichis pour les fringues, j'y vais comme ça ! Je jette pêle-mêle quelques affaires dans ma valise, brosse une dernière fois mes longs cheveux roux, ferme mes bagages, et sors gaiement de ma chambre, le tout à la main.

- Mais… Lily, ma chérie, qu'est-ce que cet accoutrement ? bégaie ma mère Catherine en me voyant arriver.

- Ça ne te plait pas ? demandé-je, un air qui se veut déçu peint sur le visage.

Ma mère, pensant m'avoir vexée, essaye immédiatement de se rattraper :

- Si, si, c'est très bien. Mais c'est quelque peu… original !

- De toutes façons, une fois arrivée à Poudlard, je devrai mettre l'uniforme, alors, pour une fois, j'ai envie de me libérer des jupes plissées.

Maman me fait un sourire, me prend dans les bras, m'embrasse les deux joues, puis me pousse vers la porte d'entrée.

- Allez, bon voyage ! Ne rate pas le train, surtout !

Sur un dernier petit signe de la main, je lui tourne le dos, et cours vers la voiture où mon père m'attend, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber à cause de ma valise trop lourde. Je la pose rapidement dans le coffre, puis monte à l'avant du véhicule.

- Ah, les femmes, soupire mon père, toujours longues pour se préparer ! Tu te rends compte qu'on risquait de rater le train, si Catherine ne t'avait pas pressée ?

- Oui, papa, mais comme elle l'a fait, pas la peine de disserter sur ce qui aurait pu se passer, hein ! m'exclamé-je puis, mettant ma ceinture, j'ajoute : tu démarres ?

Nous n'avons pas fait dix mètres que j'aperçois la silhouette de ma mère, qui court gauchement, ses bras, mis en avant, tenant une petite bestiole.

- VERRÄTER ! glapis-je soudainement.

Mon chat… j'ai oublié mon chat !

Georges, mon père, arrête la voiture ; j'ouvre la portière, me précipite dehors, et prends précipitamment Verräter dans mes bras. Je pique une bise sur la joue de maman, la remercie rapidement (« qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »), puis m'engouffre à nouveau dans l'auto.

Le paternel démarre doucement, s'attendant sûrement à voir sa femme se remettre à courir, et, lorsqu'elle est hors de vue, accélère un peu. Je serre mon chat contre moi, sentant sa douce odeur, le gratte derrière les oreilles, ce qui a le mérite de le faire miauler puis ronronner.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, mon père se gare dans le parking de King Cross, et insiste pour m'accompagner jusque devant la voix 9 ¾. J'accepte, évidemment, et cela me permet en plus de ne porter que mon chat, mon père se chargeant de ma grosse valise. Cette année, nous ne sommes pas en avance : il ne reste que cinq minutes avant le départ du train, mais nous décidons de ne pas courir.

Nous arrivons finalement devant le mur qui sépare les voix 9 et 10, je récupère ma valise, dis rapidement au revoir à mon père, puis fonce entre les deux tourniquets, droit sur les briques rouges. Je vois alors la familière locomotive fumer bruyamment, et je cherche une chevelure blond platine dans la foule, mais, ne la trouvant pas, j'en déduis que mon amie Héliz a déjà dû entrer dans un wagon. Je vais, moi, dans le wagon de tête pour la réunion des préfets.

Les autres y sont déjà, et me fixent quand j'entre. Je fais un rapide sourire contrit, puis m'assieds sur le siège le plus proche. Je remarque que Remus Lupin fait un discours, probablement a-t-il été lui aussi été nommé préfet en chef ; au moins, ce n'est pas un arriéré, contrairement à ses chers amis maraudeurs. Je me lève pour aller le rejoindre, faisant un sourire qui se veut charmant à l'assemblée.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je sors du compartiment, fatiguée de l'ambiance étouffante, courant quasiment. Mes bagages à la main, j'arpente les couloirs, lançant des coups d'œil à l'intérieur des autres compartiments, cherchant Héliz. Lorsque je la trouve enfin, dans le dernier wagon, j'ai la mauvaise surprise de la voir accompagnée des maraudeurs.

Je soupire, et fais demi-tour. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de supporter les avances de Potter aujourd'hui ! J'aurais bien aimé parler tranquillement de nos vacances avec Héliz, mais avec Black dans le coin pour faire ses commentaires pourris, je risque de vite piquer une crise de nerfs.

J'heurte soudain un jeune homme qui vient en sens inverse.

- Wow, Lily, ça va ? Tu es bien rouge, murmure Lupin.

Le problème avec ce gars, c'est qu'il est toujours plein de bonnes intentions, et que c'est assez énervant. Surtout que là, il m'empêche de m'enfuir loin de ses meilleurs amis, et qu'il va sûrement m'entraîner vers le compartiment où siègent actuellement les garçons à la tête la plus enflée de toute l'Angleterre.

Et effectivement, alors qu'il veut avancer, il me pousse avec lui, et je me retrouve devant un Potter tout sourire, qui m'accueille à bras ouverts.

- Ma Lily ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Viens donc t'asseoir ! s'exclame-t-il.

Sa Lily ?

- Ta Lily, Potter ? Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, pour toi, c'est Evans, et rien d'autre.

Je m'assieds à côté de Héliz, tellement occupée à rire à une blague de Black qu'elle ne me voit même pas. Je me tourne vers Peter Pettigrow, et lui demande aimablement :

- Comment se sont passées tes vacances, Peter ?

Il me regarde d'un air apeuré, et lance un regard affolé vers Remus qui s'installe. Je souris, crispée, puis rejette mes cheveux en arrière dans un geste machinal, pince les lèvres, et attends que Potter revienne à l'assaut.

- Alors, Evans, dit-il en accentuant sur mon nom de famille, tes vacances ont-elles été agréables, chez tes moldus ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel : Potter est tellement prévisible ! Il n'abandonnera donc jamais ? Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué : je ne veux pas de lui. Mais, jugeant qu'il n'y avait aucune quelconque forme d'avances dans ses paroles, je réponds finalement :

- Très bien.

- Ouah, Lily, t'es concise, dis-moi ! s'exclame Potter, un sourire narquois scotché aux lèvres.

C'est que je n'ai aucune envie de parler avec toi, déchet de l'humanité !

- Ouais.

Je garde les yeux sur mes mains, elles-mêmes posées sur mes genoux, pour ne pas croiser le regard d'un quelconque maraudeur qui aurait alors ressenti le besoin de m'adresser la parole et de me poser des questions.

- Oh, Lily ! s'exclame la voix d'Héliz à mes côtés. Je ne t'avais pas vue ! ça va ?

Je souris, franchement cette fois, à mon amie. Elle est sérieusement désespérante, lorsque Black est à moins de dix mètres d'elle : elle éprouve toujours le besoin de lui parler, de blaguer avec lui, alors que ce gars est égotiste comme pas deux. Antipathique, en somme ! Certes, il est intelligent, a de très bonnes notes en classe (presque autant que moi), mais, dès qu'on le connaît un peu, on se rend compte que c'est juste un gosse de riches arrogant. Evidemment, ce n'est pas ça qui a refroidi la petite Héliz.

- Ouais, ça va, dis-je finalement.

- C'est cool ! Tu sais, cet été, j'ai rencontré un garçon, Thomas, qui est vraiment charmant, avec qui j'ai passé maintes soirées, et…

- C'est un bon coup ? coupe Black.

Tous les regards se tournent vers l'auteur de cette dernière remarque, tous sidérés.

Choquée. Je suis choquée ! Comment ose-t-il se mêler ainsi de la vie privée d'une fille qu'il ne connaît qu'à peine, et en plus de façon si vulgaire ? Ma meilleure amie rougit, passant facilement à l'écrevisse, et murmure quelque chose qu'elle seule a dû comprendre. Je lui lance un regard compatissant, me tourne vers les maraudeurs, et articule :

- Si vous êtes là pour pourrir nos conversations, vous pouvez aussi bien vous en aller.

James s'assied à mes côtés, et murmura d'une voix douce :

- Comme tu veux, Lily chérie, mais accepte de sortir avec moi.

Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je dois avoir l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau, la bouche ouverte, les yeux mi-clos, et une expression complètement ahurie sur le visage. En tous cas, Potter doit vraiment être inconscient pour me parler de cette façon. Lily chérie ? Je lui en mettrai, moi, des « Lily chérie ». Franchement, qui désirerait sortir avec un mec aussi grossier ?

Je regarde James dans les yeux, me plongeant dans un marron clair très agréable, et je remarque avec satisfaction qu'il est troublé ; il n'est pas amoureux pour rien, autant que ça me serve tout de même un peu – oh non, vous m'entendez parler… je suis trop cruelle !

Avec un sourire en coin, je romps le contact visuel, me lève, et dis à Héliz :

- Bon, eh bien je vais dans un autre compartiment. Tu ne veux pas venir ?

Apparemment toujours gênée par la question de Sirius Black, elle me rejoint en gardant le silence, et nous sortons dignement du compartiment. Au dernier moment, je jette un sort sur ma valise pour qu'ils ne puissent l'ouvrir, et j'attrape Verräter. Sur un regard noir final pour les maraudeurs, je claque la porte. Une sortie de réussie, pensé-je en riant.

Nous arpentons les couloirs à la recherche d'un compartiment pas trop rempli, avec des gens pas trop désagréables. Comme cela va être dur à trouver ! Nous entrons finalement dans une division occupée seulement par des nouveaux de première année, deux filles et un garçon. Nous leur sourions aimablement, et je leur demande :

- Pouvons-nous nous asseoir ici ?

Les pauvres petits rougissent terriblement, ne sachant plus où se mettre, et bafouillent que cela ne pose aucun problème. Enfin, ils n'allaient pas dire non à des respectables sorcières de six ans leurs aînées.

Une fois bien installée sur la banquette, Verr lové dans mes bras, je murmure (pour ne pas déranger les première année) :

- Alors, ce Thomas ?

- Ah, oui ! Eh bien, en fait, chuchote-t-elle avec un air de conspiratrice, nous ne sommes pas passés à l'acte, contrairement à ce que peut penser Sirius, mais nous nous sommes embrassés. Le courant est très bien passé entre nous, et, aux vacances prochaines, nous avons prévu de nous voir. Donc, à la Toussaint, je rentrerai chez moi.

J'acquiesce, pensant tout de même que ce n'est qu'une amourette de vacances, bien qu'elle soit sûrement plus sérieuse que les propres histoires que j'ai eues.

Je suis bien sortie avec des garçons, deux, l'année dernière. L'un s'appelait Jeremy Jenkins, un garçon fort sympathique, mais aussi idiot que sa sœur ; j'ai rompu au bout d'un moi parce qu'il me collait vraiment trop aux baskets : pas besoin d'un petit-ami qui me surveille, dans tous mes moindres gestes, et ce nuit et jour. L'autre se prénommait Charly, de la famille Hatehop, et faisait autant attention à moi qu'à ses devoirs ; autant vous dire que je passais en dernier, et cela est, à mes yeux, intolérable. Je l'ai donc plaqué, en douceur, mais fermement tout de même, pour qu'il comprenne bien qu'il a beau être un joueur de Quidditch réputé, cela ne fait pas tout, et qu'avoir le QI d'une sardine en conserve n'est pas avantageux.

Enfin, revenons à nos moutons.

- Excusez-moi, dit une petite voix à côté de moi, je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

Je me tourne vers la petite fille qui vient de me parler, une brunette aux yeux bleus avec quelques tâches de rousseur sur le nez, et me sourit timidement.

- Oui, bien sûr, réponds-je, le coin de mes lèvres se relevant dans une horrible grimace.

- Voilà, en fait, Gary soutient que les gens les plus méchants vont à Serpentard, et que les personnes d'origine moldue ne peuvent pas y aller, et Justine est du même avis ; mais moi, je dis que ce n'est pas vrai ! Après tout, je vais sûrement aller à Serpentard, moi.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ? aboie Héliz, et je lui fais les gros yeux.

- J'ai lu dans i l'histoire de Poudlard /i que l'acceptation dans une maison n'a rien à voir avec le sang et les origines, même si Salazar a clairement discriminé ceux qu'il appelait les sang-de-bourbe.

Ouais, les sang-de-bourbe, comme moi : ceux qui sont de parents moldus. Des déchets, d'après Serpentard, et ses descendants comme Celui-Dont-Le-Nom-Ne-Doit-Pas-Être-Prononcé. Pourtant je suis, sans vouloir me vanter, la meilleure en tout, au collège – à part en vol sur balai, mais cela, ça ne compte pas.

- Seulement, lorsqu'on est réparti dans les maisons avec le Choixpeau, il s'en fiche que l'on soit sang-pur ou non, et nous classe en fonction de notre caractère.

Pas bête, la petite ! elle a totalement raison.

- C'est vrai, dis-je. Seulement, avec le temps, expliqué-je, et les élèves qui sont passés par Serpentard, cette maison a fini par se faire une mauvaise réputation. De plus, la plupart de ses occupants ont été choisis en fonction de leur famille, et sont contre les enfants d'origine moldue. D'ailleurs, il est rare de trouver de purs Serpentard, mais sache qu'un sang-de-bourbe, comme tu dis, à Serpentard, c'est impossible, et ça ferait bien désordre, de toutes façons, avec la discrimination et tout ça… Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas t'expliquer mieux que ça, petite, mais tu verras toi-même sur le terrain.

J'espère qu'elle va se satisfaire de mes explications et, pour ne pas avoir à émettre de nouveau des théories douteuses, je lui demande gentiment :

- Dis-moi, comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Moi, c'est Morgen Hosh, dit-elle et, désignant ses camarades, elle ajouta : lui, c'est Gary Portguy, et elle, Justine Humantide.

Héliz, qui était jusque là restée silencieuse, serra les mains des jeunes gens, en disant :

- Moi, je m'appelle Héliz Bart, je suis en septième année à Gryffondor, et la préfète-en-chef, là, elle s'appelle Lily Evans, et est elle aussi à Gryffondor !

Morgen me regarde, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si j'étais apparue tout à coup dans un éclair de lumière verte, et bredouille finalement :

- Préfète en chef ? Tu dois être la plus intelligente de l'école !

Ravalant ma modestie, je claironne, riant à moitié :

- C'est vrai, c'est vrai ! Mais ne le répète pas aux maraudeurs, ils risqueraient de tomber de haut, ajouté-je sur le ton de la révélation.

- Les maraudeurs ? C'est quoi ?

Quelle petite fille de bon sens ! Effectivement, les maraudeurs ne sont même pas dignes d'être considérés comme des personnes.

- Eh bien, ça, les maraudeurs, ce sont…

La porte s'ouvre soudainement, et une femme apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, poussant un chariot couvert de friandises. Elle s'exclame d'un ton jovial :

- Vous voulez quelque chose, les jeunes et les moins jeunes ?

Je souris, la sacre d'un « bonjour, Bertille », et sors de ma poche un Gallion pour acheter une vingtaine de barres chocolatées. J'en donne une à chacun, m'attirant des regards embués de larmes de la part des petits (fauchés qu'ils doivent être), puis garde les quinze dernières dans ma poche – cela me servira sûrement un jour, une nuit, lorsque la faim viendra me cueillir sans prévenir.

Je savoure le chocolat et le caramel sur ma langue, faisant craquer l'enrobage dur. Rien ne vaut le chocolat ! Rien !

A côté de moi, la petite Morgen, que je commence à apprécier (elle est mignonne, avec ses énormes joues), la bouche pleine, dit :

- Il est beau, ton chat. Alors, les maraudeurs, c'est quoi ?

Je me lance alors dans une longue explication sur les pires garnements de tout Poudlard, alors qu'Héliz me demande à nouveau une barre de chocolat (« d'accord, mais c'est la dernière ! »). Lorsque j'ai fini mon monologue, Gary, qui prend pour la première fois la parole, s'exclame :

- Et les Poufsouffle, ils sont biens, les Poufsouffle ?

Soupirant, je regarde mon insigne de préfète en chef, me demandant si ma fonction m'oblige à passer un interrogatoire en règles, puis pense que les quelques heures qu'il nous reste à passer dans le train risquent d'être longues, très longues…

Aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, alors que le soleil se couche, nous arrivons à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et, après un trajet passé avec des mômes trop curieux, le transport en calèches va être un véritable repos ! C'était évidemment sans compter que Potter s'est immédiatement jeté sur moi à ma sortie du train, et m'a traînée avec lui jusque dans une calèche ; il a ensuite galamment invité Héliz à se joindre à nous – et encore heureux, il n'aurait pas survécu à un tête-à-tête avec moi.

- On vous a vues, tout à l'heure, dans le train, discuter avec des première année. Ce devait être passionnant, non ? s'exclame Black, fidèle à lui-même.

- Effectivement, réponds-je, nous avons eu, avec eux, une conversation civilisée et cultivée que nous recherchions depuis bien longtemps. Sans vouloir te vexer, Remus ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te mets pas dans le même sac que ces gars-là, ajouté-je en montrant James et Sirius d'un geste théâtral.

Lupin me sourit en coin, s'assied à côté de moi, et entame la conversation.

- Tu as reçu une invitation de Slug ? me demande-t-il. Il m'a fait parvenir la mienne par un

pauvre première année qui a frappé à toutes les portes en demandant à voir Remus Lupin.

- Non, je n'ai rien eu, et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, dis-je. Mais je pense qu'il va me la donner au dîner, même si je ne l'espère pas.

Potter nous regarde d'un œil noir. Oh, il ne va pas faire toute une histoire parce qu'il n'est toujours pas convié aux réunions du professeur Slughorn, quand même !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, après maintes altercations, nous arrivons en face du château, éclairé de toutes parts par des bougies. Là, je me sens chez moi !

**Fin du premier chapitre.**

T-T Vous n'avez pas aimé, hein ? N'hésitez pas, faites-moi toutes vos critiques ! Je veux m'améliorer, alors je vous en prie, critiquez, du moment que c'est constructif, je n'attends que ça ! Alors une petite review, s'il vous plaît, en passant, et dites-moi ce qui ne va pas ! ça ne vous prendra pas plus de trois minutes, promis

Je pense poster bientôt la suite, mais je ne sais pas encore quand. Je verrai !

A la revoyure


	2. Première journée de cours

Titre de l'histoire : Fleur de Lys, par Lily Evans

Auteur de l'histoire : DlissannE

Résumé de l'histoire : Lily Evans entre en septième année à Poudlard, dans un monde dont la malveillance se dévoile peu à peu. Partagés entre l'amour et la haine, elle et ses amis ne se rendent pas compte de la partie qui se joue, ni qu'ils sont des pièces maîtresses de l'échiquier.

Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, quelques personnages aussi, l'intrigue, peut-être des lieux, mais sinon, tout est à JKRowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette potterfiction. u Titre du chapitre /u Première journée de cours.

_(toussote)_ bien le bonjour à tous, amies, amis... je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup, beaucoup trop, de temps pour updater ce deuxième chapitre, mais il m'est arrivé quelque chose d'extraordinaire, et vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais. Bon, puisque vous insistez, mesdames et messieurs... en fait, j'étais tranquillement au supermarché en train de choisir les cadeaux pour l'anniversaire de ma soeur (oui, oui, au rayon fruits), lorsqu'une lumière éblouissante m'a fait perdre pied. Je suis tombée évanouie, et mes yeux n'ont daigné s'ouvrir que quelques heures plus tard. C'est là que j'ai découvert que je me trouvais dans la cabine d'études de reproduction de l'être humain, situé dans un vaisseau extraterrestre ! J'ai paniqué, bien évidemment, mais dans mon incroyable courage, dont je vous fais part avec ma légendaire modestie, j'ai sauté du vaisseau de façon peu reluisante, je vous l'accorde, en dégommant les toilettes et en passant par le trou laissé. Eh oui ! Je n'ai pas une possibilité d'avoir une portée de trois enfants, moi ! Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai été piégée dans un trou noir, et n'ai pu revenir sur notre merveilleuse planète que quelques semaines plus tard, avec une incroyable amnésie qui a mis quelques temps à se remettre... mais voilà ! je suis de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ") et vous devrez me supporter pendant encore au moins un petit chapitre.

Enfin, tout ça pour dire que je m'excuuuuse ! (Ciel, aucune dignité !)

Un chapitre obligatoire, pour mettre dans l'ambiance de l'année scolaire qui s'annonce, peut être un peu ennuyeux ? Les réponses aux reviews sont en bas de la page !

Bonne lecture…

(en passant : pardonnez-moi pour le titre minaaaaaable)

**Chapitre 2 **

Je m'installe à la grande table des Gryffondors, retrouvant avec plaisir l'une des chaises sur lesquelles je m'assieds habituellement. Héliz me rejoint vite, et joue nerveusement avec ses couverts en argent. Les tintements des fourchettes et couteaux contre l'assiette en or deviennent vite insupportables, et je lui demande gentiment d'arrêter, appuyant ma requête par des excuses bidons, telles que « j'ai mal à la tête », « ce matin, quand je me suis levée, j'ai dû prendre une aspirine »…

Je suis située au bout le plus vide de la table, celui destiné à accueillir les premières années, et je ne suis ici qu'à cause de mon poste de préfète en chef. Je me dois effectivement d'aider, de renseigner tous les petits nouveaux qui ne comprendrait pas quelque chose, auraient peur d'un fantôme… enfin, tous ces trucs bêtes auxquels nous avons tous été un jour confrontés. J'assume mon rôle fièrement et de bonne foi, parce que je sais que sans Jordan Weasley pour me guider dans mes débuts, je n'aurais pas fait long feu. C'est après tout à lui que je suis allée me plaindre la première fois qu'un élève m'a fait une réflexion sur mes origines.

La répartition n'a pas encore commencé, et des chevelures noires, brunes, blondes, rousses s'étalent sur quelques mètres devant la Grande Table, dans des frémissements d'impatience et d'angoisse. Je souris, repensant à la fois où j'ai moi-même été répartie ; le Choixpeau voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard pour ma ruse et ma finesse d'esprit, mais, lorsqu'il a vu que j'étais une « sang-de-bourbe » trop sensible pour assumer pleinement, il a renoncé, et s'est rabattu sur Gryffondor pour mon courage.

- Artanc, Edward, prononce McGonagall, et un grand dadais sort de la foule compacte des nouveaux.

Il s'avance vers l'estrade, le dos droit, le menton relevé, et s'assied sur le trépied, déposant délicatement le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Presque aussitôt, celui-ci s'exclame :

- Serpentard !

Quelques noms plus tard, c'est le tour de la petite Morgen Hosh, qui saisit le chapeau rapiécé par la pointe, et le pose avec méfiance sur ses cheveux bruns. Elle sursaute dans un effet presque comique, et quelques rires retentissent dans la salle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'élance avec joie vers la table des Serpentard, ses joues bien fournies tremblotant et tressautant à chacun de ses pas.

Je décide de ne pas porter de jugement sur sa maison, et que, si elle vient me parler, je ne la rejetterai pas en faisant le signe de croix et en scandant « vade retro, satanas ». Non, qu'elle soit à Serpentard ne change rien – d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être changé ? Nous n'avons aucun lien. Mais ceci est nié lorsqu'elle me fait un signe de la main, en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je lui rends son sourire, montant ma main au niveau de mon visage et relevant mon pouce dans un signe familier de victoire. Même si elle est à Serpentard, c'est une très bonne maison, peuplée de gens respectables (même si c'est une petite minorité).

Ses amis Justine Humantide et Gary Portguy sont envoyés respectivement à Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Les pauvres, ils avaient réussi à se connaître un peu mieux dans le train, et se retrouvent séparés par leurs maisons.

Le professeur Dumbledore se lève, souhaite un bon appétit à chacun, frappe dans les mains, et des dizaines de mets apparaissent sur chaque table. Je me saisis rapidement d'un pilon de poulet, et mords sauvagement à l'intérieur, me délectant de la chaleur de la viande tout juste sortie du four. Héliz me parle, mais je n'écoute pas vraiment ; je sais qu'elle est en train de critiquer un garçon de Serdaigle qui désire sortir avec elle pour justifier ses multiples refus. Alors que l'on sait tous – en fait, non, je suis la seule – qu'elle craque complètement sur un autre garçon, et que cela lui accapare tout son temps, parce qu'en bonne romantique croyant encore au prince charmant, elle est occupée à rêver de lui toute la journée. Alors qu'il n'a vraiment rien de spécial, je vous l'accorde. Et puis, croire encore au contes de fées à dix-sept ans, même si c'est un monde paisible d'amour, c'est ridicule.

Le repas terminé, j'ai dû mener les élèves de première année à la Salle Commune en essayant de faire abstraction de leurs « aaah », « oooh » répétés à chaque rencontre avec un tableau parlant, un fantôme ou une armure. Je leur donne les mêmes indications chaque année (« faites attention, cette marche est cassée », « les escaliers bougent comme ça leur chante », « voici Peeves, restez à distance » ou encore « soyez aimable avec cette porte, sinon elle ne s'ouvrira pas »), et toujours ces petits enfants me dévisagent, ahuris, avec admiration, se demandant sûrement comment j'ai fait pour survivre aussi longtemps dans un environnement aussi hostile – et c'est à ce moment-là que je suis le plus pressée d'arriver à la visite de nos lugubres cachots.

Une fois devant la Grosse Dame, je donne le mot de passe aux première année. A cause d'un insolent nommé Louis Krafeu, pour qui je ne parlais apparemment pas assez fort, j'ai quasiment dû hurler « mante religieuse », et je ne serais pas surprise s'il y avait une invasion de Serpentards dans la salle commune cette nuit.

Je laisse les mômes se débrouiller seuls après leur avoir montré leurs dortoirs, les laissant aux mains des autres préfets, et vais moi-même me coucher, dans les appartements des préfets en chef. Depuis que j'ai eu mon badge de préfète, en cinquième année, je ne rêve que d'une chose : m'éloigner le plus possible des bruyants dortoirs, et avoir une chambre à moi toute seule. Mais à présent que cela se réalise, je trouve le hall et mes appartements un tantinet tristes, vides, sans vie…

Le lendemain, je me lève à sept heures à l'agréable son de mon réveil-matin, qui me scande d'une voix de crécelle « c'est l'heure de se lever ! aujourd'hui, premier jour de cours ! ». Bon gré, mal gré, je finis par sortir du lit, et éteins immédiatement l'objet, que j'avais placé par précaution à l'autre bout de ma chambre. Une fois le calme revenu, je décide d'aller me doucher dans la salle de bain des préfets en chef, même si je retournerais volontiers faire un petit somme.

Une demi-heure plus tard, fraîche et dispose, je descends fébrilement les escaliers, pressée de trouver entre mes mains l'emploi du temps qui régira toute mon année scolaire. En chemin, je rencontre quelques nouveaux qui me suivent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, et, jouant bien mon rôle, je leur indique au passage quelques salles qu'il est bon de connaître.

Une fois confortablement installée à la table des Gryffondor, alors que je verse du café dans mon bol, Héliz arrive en courant, et manque de me faire renverser tout le liquide chaud par terre.

- Tu pourrais faire un peu attention, non ? m'exclamé-je, et elle me lance un regard désolé. Mouais, ça va, maugréé-je, c'est pas grave.

- Tu ne connais pas la nouvelle ? me demande-t-elle, avec l'air qu'elle a toujours lorsqu'elle s'apprête à jouer les commères.

Sérieusement, je bois une gorgée de café (ça fait du bien !), puis lui dit finalement, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas parler avant que je la supplie :

- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le visage marqué par un sourire un peu dingue et les yeux écarquillés, elle me murmure :

- Tu sais, Jeannette Rushron ?

Je ferme les yeux, essayant de visualiser son visage dans mon esprit. Oui, je vois qui c'est !

- La gardienne en Quidditch ?

- Exactement. Tu sais qu'elle sortait avec Charly ?

- Oui, bien sûr, et alors ? demandé-je, fatiguée d'attendre pour finalement entendre une histoire stupide.

- Eh bien… elle l'a fait cocu pendant les vacances avec Max Expiler, le batteur des Serdaigle.

Mais c'est super intéressant, dis donc ! C'est fou, je me sens vachement concernée.

- Charly n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. C'est un abruti fini, et je suppose qu'elle en a eu marre de passer en dernier, conclus-je.

- Ah ouais mais quand même, glousse Héliz, tu imagines la tension pendant les entraînements de Quidditch, entre Jeannette et Charly ? Et je suis bien pressée d'être à la rencontre Serdaigle/Gryffondor ! Charly va piquer une crise !

Oh sûrement pas, il n'en avait rien à faire de Jeannette, elle était là quand je l'ai plaqué, ils sont sortis ensemble, puis il a décidé de la garder, sûrement parce qu'elle le fait grimper au rideau. J'évite tout de même de dire ça à la romantique finie qu'est Héliz, me contentant d'un « ce n'est pas son genre ».

Je vois alors McGonagall qui se précipite vers moi, un gros tas de feuilles dans les bras, à n'en pas douter les emplois du temps des Gryffondors.

- Où est Lupin ? demande-t-elle.

Mais qu'elle est agréable. « Bonjour, vous allez bien, Miss Evans ? », ça l'aurait tuée ?

- Il n'est pas encore arrivé, mais je peux me charger des emplois du temps toute seule ! affirmé-je.

- Je n'en doute pas, s'adoucit McGonagall, mais cela serait plus rapide avec quatre mains.

Je hausse les épaules, et elle pose tous les parchemins sur la table, en sept piles distinctes.

- Premières année à droite, septièmes à gauche.

Je fais un sourire très professionnel à la directrice adjointe mais, dès qu'elle a le dos tourné, je me jette sur le seul emploi du temps qui me concerne et m'inquiète : celui des septièmes années.

Je le regarde précipitamment, constatant avec plaisir que ce ne sont pas des horaires trop durs – mais déchantant rapidement en me rappelant que les heures libres sont faites pour réviser, faire les devoirs…

Comme je ne fais pas soin aux créatures magiques, j'ai trois heures en moins, déjà, mais trois heures de plus pour arithmancie – qui est en même temps que la divination. J'ai comme projet de devenir auror, et ai donc abandonné la botanique, l'astronomie, l'histoire de la magie, ce qui me fait déjà huit heures en moins. Mais j'ai gardé l'arithmancie, que j'affectionne particulièrement, les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, la métamorphose, les sortilèges, et j'ai pris l'aide-soignant comme seconde option cette année. Ce qui me fait tout de même vingt-huit heures de cours – huit le lundi, et cinq les autres jours.

C'est plutôt cool…

- Première année de Gryffondor, par ici, s'il vous plaît, m'époumoné-je.

Immédiatement, des petits visages suppliants s'agglutinent autour de moi, et je leur mets chacun un emploi du temps dans les mains, et charge Justine de donner les restants aux retardataires.

Je m'occupe ensuite des autres années, et, à la fin de mon dur labeur, je promets de passer un savon à Remus dès que je le verrai. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'asseoir pour finir mon petit-déjeuner qu'il est l'heure d'aller en cours d'arithmancie. Je finis mon café, fais un signe d'au revoir à Héliz (qui n'a comme option que soins aux créatures magiques et n'a donc pas cours avant le cours de défense contre les forces du mal à dix heures), et me précipite vers les appartements des préfets, deux étages plus haut, pour aller préparer mes affaires de la matinée. Je dois ensuite encore monter trois étages pour arriver à la salle où le professeur Vector donne son cours.

Il me salue jovialement, comme d'habitude, me demandant des nouvelles de ma famille.

- Oh, ça va très bien, et, comme ils ne sont pas sorciers, ils ignorent tout de Vous-Savez-Qui, et je ne suis pas assez bête pour leur en parler. Ils m'empêcheraient de retourner ici, sinon.

Vector me raconte alors qu'il a passé ses vacances dans le sud de la France où sa sœur habite, près d'une ville très touristique. Il me dit ensuite qu'il a préparé pour cette année des examens plus difficiles spécialement pour moi. Il essaie de me flatter, le bougre ! Et ça marche, c'est cela le pire. Cinq minutes plus tard, lorsque les six autres élèves du cours sont arrivés, nous entrons dans la salle, et le cours peut commencer, traitant des runes sous la forme des Randy, différente de celle des Hammy.

J'en ressors deux heures plus tard, exténuée, l'envie d'aller me recoucher me tiraillant, mais je suis obligée de me rendre immédiatement en cours de défense contre les forces du mal. C'est décidé, ce soir, je vais voir Dumbledore pour lui proposer d'installer un système de récréations. Je me dégourdis les jambes dans les couloirs ; après deux heures assise sur une chaise, ça fait du bien ! Mais je dois presque aussitôt me rasseoir, une fois arrivée dans la salle du professeur Ranya. Une folle qui nous oblige à l'appeler par son prénom, à savoir Susan, parce qu'elle n'est âgée que de vingt-trois ans et déteste avoir l'impression d'en être au même stade que McGonagall. En tous cas, c'est une très belle femme, brune aux yeux de biche marrons, avec un charisme inhabituel, et toujours souriante. Elle est gentille avec tout le monde et, pour ne rien gâcher, elle est très intelligente.

Par définition, je la déteste.

C'est le stéréotype de la fille géniale à qui tout réussit, belle, qui a du succès auprès des hommes, mais n'a jamais trouvé la perle rare et la cherche encore. Une pimbêche !

Mais je l'aime bien, tout de même ! C'est une excellente prof, et j'ai cessé de la haïr depuis que l'on m'a fait des réflexions dans le genre de « tu ne l'aimes pas parce que tu es jalouse, elle pourrait te faire de l'ombre ». Bien malheureusement, Potter passait à ce moment-là, et n'avait pas manqué de mettre ses bras autour de mes épaules et de me susurrer à l'oreiller : « mais ne t'inquiète pas, moi, je ne vois que toi ». Répugnant. Donc, depuis ce jour-là, je réfrène mes crises de jalousie, parce que c'était effectivement un peu ça, et j'ai fini par la trouver très sympathique.

Malheureusement, une fois entrée dans la salle, je me rends compte que tout le monde est déjà arrivé, et que j'ai vraiment trop traîné en route. Ranya ne me donne pas d'avertissement, mais me somme d'aller m'asseoir. Et vous devinez où. Bingo ! à côté de James Potter, le garçon le plus énervant de l'univers. Je lui fais un sourire hypocrite alors que je m'installe à côté de lui, sortant mes affaires de classe, et il me lance un regard qui se veut séducteur. Répugnant, disais-je.

Nous avons droit à un cours sur les boucliers de protection, un exercice extrêmement difficile à appliquer, et la prof nous explique toute la théorie pendant une heure, avant de nous laisser bouger dans la classe pour s'entraîner. Immédiatement, je rejoins Héliz qui parle avec Sirius Black. Pas de bol, Potter a décidé d'aller voir son meilleur ami.

- Hey ho, c'est pas l'heure de parlote, là ! Je veux vous voir vous entraîner ! crie Ranya.

Potter me regarde alors, puis me dit gentiment :

- On peut travailler ensemble, si tu veux. Je crois que ton amie Héliz est trop occupée pour le moment, ajoute-t-il en me lançant un clin d'œil.

- Pas de problème, réponds-je, souriant.

Il me lance alors un Expelliarmus, me prenant par surprise, et je n'ai pas le temps de faire un bouclier, mais je lutte pour garder la baguette dans ma main.

- C'est de la triche ! Je n'étais pas prête ! fulminé-je.

Amusé, Potter me relance un sort et, cette fois, je lance le « protego » comme il faut. Trop simple, vraiment. Nous échangeons les rôles et, voyant que nous savons tous les deux lancer le sort correctement, nous nous rasseyons à notre table. J'évite de regarder James, pour ne pas qu'il croie que je désire lui parler. Mais, malheureusement, lui-même veut me parler, donc il commence à me raconter comment Sirius a dragué une cinquantaine de filles dans la rue en moins d'une heure, les accostant tout d'abord en leur demandant l'heure, puis leur disant ensuite « on ne se serait pas déjà vus ? … dans mes rêves ». Malgré moi, je m'esclaffe, et Potter me raconte de nouvelles anecdotes de ses vacances. Il n'a pas essayé de me draguer une seule fois pendant tout le cours, et je découvre une facette que je ne connaissais pas de sa personnalité. Une chose est sûre : il est beaucoup mieux quand il ne me demande pas en permanence de sortir avec lui.

Une fois le cours fini, je dis au revoir à Potter qui doit aller en cours de botanique (bien heureusement, je suis… débarrassée ! des cours, bien sûr, pas de Potter, qu'imaginiez-vous ?), alors que je retrouve Héliz avec qui je me rends dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Il est midi, et tous les première année sont en train de prendre leur repas (la règle est qu'ils finissent le matin au maximum à midi et le soir à dix-sept heures), piaillant bruyamment. Levant les yeux au ciel, je m'installe à un endroit où il n'y a pas grand monde sur la table des Gryffondor, et je tapote mon assiette pour que les mets apparaissent dessus. Sans tarder, je prends mon couteau et ma fourchette, et découpe joyeusement le steak haché, alors qu'en face de moi, Héliz fait de même.

- Alors, tu roucoulais bien, avec Black ? demandé-je, plus pour parler que par réel intérêt.

- Non, me dit-elle en me fusillant du regard, tu sais bien qu'il ne s'intéresse pas à moi, et qu'il ne le fera jamais. Il a du succès auprès de toutes les filles, dont la plupart sont bien plus belles que moi…

Héliz a toujours tendance à se sous-estimer. Pourtant, elle est très jolie, avec ses cheveux blonds platine, et ses yeux gris. Bon, il faut aimer le genre, et elle a un petit air à la Malfoy, mais enfin…

Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis m'adonne entièrement à la dégustation du délicieux déjeuner que j'attendais depuis ce matin. Lorsque j'ai fini de manger, je propose à Héliz de m'accompagner dans les cuisines pour ma tasse de café, mais elle a apparemment mieux à faire, alors je m'y rends toute seule, un peu déçue.

En chemin, je croise un garçon nommé Andrew Sungerry, un Serdaigle de septième année qui, lui, me propose de faire un bout de chemin avec moi jusque dans le domaine des elfes de maison. Une fois là-bas, je demande aux cuisiniers de me préparer un bol de café, et ils s'exécutent sur le champ.

Je reprends les cours à quatorze heures, retrouvant mon professeur de potions préféré, Mr Slughorn, qui m'adore. Je suis entrée dans la salle parmi les derniers, et j'ai essayé de la quitter parmi les premiers à la fin des deux heures, mais Slug m'a interpellée avant, et l'inévitable est arrivé : il m'a invité à la prochaine réunion du club de Slug, qui se déroulera le quatorze septembre. Ah non, c'est trop tôt ! J'ai horreur de ces réunions de lèche-bottes, moi ! Mais, souriant, j'accepte dans mon extrême bonté, avant de filer pour ne pas être en retard au cours de sortilèges.

Nous avons fait de la révision, les sortilèges de lévitation et d'attraction y sont passés, puis nous avons commencé à étudier un nouveau sort, le Fidelitas, dont nous avions déjà parlé quelques années plus tôt. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne s'agit plus de porter le secret sur un objet, mais sur des personnes douées d'une conscience et de mouvement. Autant dire que c'est un exercice difficile que seuls les plus grands sorciers peuvent maîtriser. Fort désappointée, je n'ai pas réussi à me faire « oublier », disparaissant seulement à moitié. J'ai dû rester presque transparente (comme un fantôme, mais avec des couleurs) pendant le cours de métamorphose qui a suivi, et cela s'est bizarrement répercuté sur mes pouvoirs. Un effet secondaire de l'échec au sortilège Fidelitas qui est plutôt ennuyant, parce que chaque fois que je voulais lancer un sort, ma baguette fumait et m'échappait des doigts. Pourquoi ? Merlin seul le sait. 

A dix-huit heures, ma première journée de cours était enfin finie, et j'ai pu rejoindre Héliz dans la salle commune – la chanceuse n'a pas métamorphose dans ses matières.

Elle m'a alors parlé du garçon de Serdaigle qui veut sortir avec elle et qui a renouvelé sa demande ce midi ; elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait rejetée en douceur, mais que cela lui avait brisé le cœur de voir les pauvres yeux de chien battu du pauvre homme.

Bof, ils sont tous pareils : collants, entreprenants, toujours à vouloir une sortie, et, finalement, quand on dit non gentiment, ils essaient de nous attendrir et, deux jours après, nous harcèlent de plus belle. Les mecs comme ça, il ne faut pas de pitié pour eux !

- Si tu veux mon avis, dis-je, la prochaine fois qu'il te demande de sortir avec toi, tu lui hurles dessus devant tout le monde pour bien l'humilier et il n'y aura pas de risque qu'il recommence.

Héliz me lance un regard courroucé, puis prétend avoir sommeil et va se coucher. Après une demi-heure passée à contempler le feu, je fais de même, me demandant où sont passés Potter et compagnie, que je n'ai pas vu depuis les cours. Surtout Remus, qui n'a pas fait l'honneur de sa présence pendant toute la journée.

Mais, une fois au pays des rêves, j'oublie rapidement les maraudeurs…

**Fin du deuxième chapitre **

ça vous a plu, ça ne vous a pas plu ? C'était nul ? N'hésitez pas, dites-le moi, j'accueille vos critiques à bras ouverts, pour m'aider à m'améliorer.

Contrairement à ce que certains ont pu penser en lisant ce chapitre, ... relève les babines hin hin hin, je ne vous dirai rien, finalement ! bwahaha (ridicule TT-TT minable ptdr)


	3. Epouvantards

Titre de l'histoire : Fleur de Lys, par Lily Evans  
Auteur de l'histoire : DlissannE  
Résumé de l'histoire : Lily Evans entre en septième année à Poudlard, dans un monde dont la malveillance se dévoile peu à peu.  
Partagés entre l'amour et la haine, elle et ses amis ne se rendent pas compte de la partie qui se joue, ni qu'ils sont des pièces maîtresses de l'échiquier.  
Disclaimer : L'histoire m'appartient, quelques personnages aussi, l'intrigue, peut-être des lieux, mais sinon, tout est à JKRowling. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette potterfiction.

R&R, read and review ! n'hésitez pas, même si c'est pour dire que tout est merdique, minable et ce que vous voulez !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis à peine arrivée dans la Grande Salle pour petit-déjeuner en ce mardi 2 septembre que McGonagall se jette sur moi comme une furie, échevelée.

- Miss Evans, vous devez transmettre un message à Potter.

Un peu endormie, je constate qu'elle n'a pas l'amabilité de me demander comme je vais, aujourd'hui non plus.

- Quoi, Potter ? marmonné-je finalement.

Il ne peut pas me laisser un peu tranquille, lui ?

- Vous devez lui dire que les sélections pour l'équipe de Quidditch auront lieu ce soir à partir de dix-sept heures mercredi, sans faute.

- Ah…

- C'est bon, Miss ?

Oui, le café, c'est bon… ma tasse de café m'appelle ! Je le sens !

- Ouais, ouais…

Je contourne la prof de métamorphose, et vais m'asseoir entre Sirius et Héliz, et celle-ci me jette un regard noir. Je tape sur la table et, avec l'air d'un ivrogne dans un bar et la grâce d'un pitbull, j'aboie :

- CAFE !

Quelques regards se tournent vers moi, mais peu m'importe : un bol transparent assez moche vient d'apparaître, à l'intérieur duquel mijote un liquide noir brûlant qui pourrait se résumer en cinq mots : la drogue de Lily Evans. Sans me préoccuper de la chaleur qui me fait mal aux mains, je saisis le bol, le monte au niveau de mon visage, avale une gorgée réconfortante de café et… recrache tout au visage de la jeune Justine Humantide qui vient tout juste de s'asseoir en face de moi. En même temps, nous hurlons :

- çA BRÛLE !

J'ouvre grand la bouche, sors la langue, et dépose mes couverts froids dessus, trouvant un peu de réconfort quelques secondes.

- Je me charge de les emmener à l'infirmerie, soupire Héliz alors que Justine saute sur la table pour se retrouver de notre côté.

La pauvre a les larmes aux yeux et des cloques sur le visage. Mais ce n'est pas si grave, comparé à ma langue.

-Hézozée ! dis-je.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit cet abruti de James Potter pour arriver, et il me fixe comme si j'étais un zombie. Je me sens devenir rouge de colère (je ne suis pas un animal au zoo, que diable !), et, ma langue écrevisse toujours pendante, je donne un coup dans le ventre de Potter, qui se met alors à rire. Et de bon cœur, en plus ! Ah, il verra ! Mon orgueil en prend un coup, là, et on ne se moque pas de Lily Evans impunément ! Je me vengerai (et je peux vous le jurer !)… quand je serai en état de parler !

En attendant, Héliz me pousse vers la sortie, et je décide de fermer la bouche pour garder le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Nous arpentons les couloirs, et ma meilleure amie console la première année en pleurs.

- ça fait mal, hein ? mais ce n'est pas grave, Mme Pomfresh va arranger ça, tu verras ! C'est une très bonne doctoresse.

Et moi, on ne me console pas ? J'ai mal, moi aussi !

Lorsque l'on arrive à l'infirmerie, Mme Pomfresh nous tourne le dos, et sursaute en voyant Héliz, avant de s'exclamer :

- Encore vous ! La troisième fois depuis le début de l'année, hein !

Héliz annonce, avec un sourire crispé, à Mme Pomfresh qu'elle se trompe, et ne vient pas elle-même pour une consultation. Elle explique ce qui s'est passé, et l'infirmière murmure « j'aurai tout vu ! » Elle m'ordonne d'ouvrir la bouche (c'est déjà fait, vieille peau !) et de faire « aaah ». Je m'exécute, me rendant compte que ma langue est à présent complètement engourdie.

- Problématique… maugréé Pomfresh.

- Ké hy a ? demandé-je.

- Je m'occupe de vous après, Miss Evans, l'autre demoiselle sera plus facile à guérir.

Sympa.

Elle court vers son armoire, et en sort un pot rempli d'une… substance couleur vomi qui se révèle être de la pâte à l'apparence mousseuse. Elle l'applique sur le visage de Justine, et lui annonce sur un ton gai qui ne se marie pas du tout avec les circonstances :

- Tu vas garder ton masque huit heures, miss ! En cours, maintenant ! Vous aussi, Bart.

Ma meilleure amie s'en va sans un regard en arrière, et Pomfresh se tourne vers moi, une étincelle qui ne me dit rien de bon dans les yeux.

- D'abord… un bain de bouche, chantonne-t-elle. Ensuite une potion… spéciale.

Spéciale comment ? Spéciale… spéciale ou spéciale ?

Un grognement me distrait un moment, venant d'un lit caché par des paravents, mais quand Mme Pomfresh revient avec une bouteille de liquide rouge en la brandissant comme une baguette magique.

- Allez, ouvrez le gosier, ma petite ! Et surtout, surtout, n'avalez pas !

J'obéis, et elle me verse un petit peu du médicament dans la bouche. Je la referme, puis secoue ma tête de gauche à droite, puis de bas en haut. Après trois minutes, je recrache le liquide dans un lavabo, et Mme Pomfresh, qui était allée voir l'élève mal en point, me ramène une fiole verte.

- Ne faites pas attention au goût, avalez juste ! m'ordonne l'infirmière.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, si ça a un goût de veracrasse pourri, je doute garder la mixture longtemps dans ma bouche. Je décapsule la fiole, puis avale la potion rapidement, sentant les larmes me venir aux yeux. Non seulement à cause du goût, et de l'odeur, mais aussi parce que j'ai l'impression que cette substance est en train d'arracher ma peau brûlée.

Mais tout va bien ! Je vous jure… je me contrôle, et je ne hurlerai pas à la tête de cette satanée infirmière que je ferai tout pour la renvoyer dès demain. Non, parce que je suis une gentille fille, qui peut tout supporter…

Je me lève du lit où j'étais assise, et m'enfuis sans demander mon reste. Au moins, la potion est efficace : je ne sens presque plus rien là où je me suis brûlée. Presque joyeusement, je retourne dans la Grande Salle pour constater que tout le monde est parti (serait-il l'heure d'aller en cours ?). Mais peu m'importe, et je me rassois comme si de rien n'était à la place que j'avais occupée, et, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, m'exclame :

- CAFE !

Rien ne se produit. Quelle rage ! Je me décide à retourner à la salle commune, décrétant qu'il était trop tard pour aller en cours de sortilèges. Comme je n'ai plus court avant quatorze heures du fait que je n'ai pris comme option ni soin aux créatures magiques ni histoire de la magie (c'était bien assez d'être bassinée pendant six ans, pas une de plus l'année des ASPIC !), je choisis de prendre un bon gros livre, et de m'enfoncer dans le fauteuil de la Salle Commune le plus près de la fenêtre, pour guetter les élèves qui rentreraient de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques.

Malheureusement, plongée dans les aventures trépidantes du jeune homme dont l'histoire est contée, je ne lève pas une seule fois le nez de l'ouvrage, et sursaute bruyamment lorsque Héliz, recouverte de terre, surgit devant moi avec un « BOUH ! » monumental.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAA… ah ah ah, magnifique, très drôle, très recherché !

Evidemment, elle me hurle de rire à la figure, et je lui lance mon livre à la figure en esquissant un sourire. Stupides animaux que les adolescents.

- Alors, ça va mieux, ta super brûlure ? me demande-t-elle en s'écroulant par terre, faute de fauteuil.

- Hmpf, réponds-je.

- Pfou ! Tu sais pas, mais James est un sacré clown ! Il en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs aux espèces de petites hyènes présentées dans le cours !

Ça me rappelle que Potter s'est moqué de moi alors que je souffrais mille tourments… n'ai-je pas promis qu'il paierait ?

Si, hein ? J'ai dû parler trop vite, ma langue avait fourché ! …

Bon, très bien, je m'en occuperai plus tard !

- Hein ? Ah, ouais ! marmonné-je alors qu'Héliz se remet dans ses supers délires toujours aussi intéressants sur le Serdaigle à qui elle a dit « non ».

Vraiment, elle a beaucoup de conversation ! Mais, comme je suis une gentille fille et une amie serviable, je l'écoute une nouvelle fois me déblatérer ses petits soucis amoureux dont personne n'a cure.

- Hey, Evans ! s'exclame Potter derrière moi.

Non, pitié, je vous jure qu'à l'avenir j'écouterai plus Héliz, et je ne dirai plus jamais que tout ce qu'elle peut raconter n'a aucun sens ! Ne me punissez pas aussi sévèrement, Merlin !

- Quoi ? marmonné-je finalement en me retournant vers mon camarade.

Celui-ci me lance son sourire le plus charmeur (eh bah ! pas brillant !) et me lance :

- Allez, viens, il faut absolument que je te montre quelque chose !

Connaissant Potter, il va m'attirer contre lui, et me dire au creux de l'oreille « je dois te montrer l'Amour ». Mais non, même pas, il me prend par le bras, et m'attire en dehors de la Salle Commune.

- Tu me fais mal, Potter !

Mais non, monsieur s'en fiche, et continue sa route allègrement. Et il court, en plus ! Adieu, mon bras, tu m'avais pourtant tant servi (même si je dois t'avouer que tu es moins utile que le gauche).

- Bon, Potter, stop, là ! hurlé-je alors qu'il me forçait à dévaler un escalier à la vitesse de ses grandes jambes.

Il s'arrête de courir immédiatement, et me lance un regard de chien battu.

- Je peux savoir où tu m'emmènes, exactement ?

- Bah en fait… il fait beau, j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait aller se promener dehors.

Ce n'est pas vrai. Bon, très bien, reprenons calmement : Potter est complètement débile, et la seule façon qu'il a trouvée d'attirer une fille dans le parc pour lui faire des avances, c'est charcuter son bras et la traîner les fesses à terre dans les couloirs… un cas pathologique, moi je vous le dis !

Mais dans ma grandeur d'âme connue et reconnue qui finira par me valoir un jour des ennuis, j'accepte de le suivre.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, sous le soleil, je commence à regretter de ne pas être plus méchante. Effectivement, il ne trouve rien de mieux pour me draguer que de parler de toutes les filles qui se pâment d'amour pour lui. En jouant en plus avec son vif d'or et ses cheveux de la manière particulière, et très énervante, dont il a le secret.

Bon, certes, aujourd'hui, il fait très beau, le chant des oiseaux est agréable, la forêt interdite est très jolie à regarder, ainsi que le lac dans lequel le soleil se reflète. Mais il y a une ombre au tableau : la voix insistante de Potter qui me parle d'histoires de baiser volé, et d'alcool à 90°.

- Oh, mais qui voilà ? m'exclamé-je alors que j'entraperçois la silhouette de Lucy Diacae, une fille de septième année de mon dortoir.

Telle une condamnée à mort qui tente d'échapper à la sentence en se jetant sur le public, je me précipite sur la pauvre fille, la prenant quasiment dans mes bras, et l'entraîne en direction du château.

- ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas parlé, hein ? dis-je alors que Potter se rend enfin compte que je me suis détournée de sa petite personne.

- Euh… ouais, répond l'aimable demoiselle.

- Donc, dis-moi, toi et Armand, ça avance ? demandé-je avec un grand sourire, constatant que James continue sa route seul.

- Mais je ne connais pas d'Armand…

- Ah, vraiment ?

Quelques secondes plus tard, nous nous lançons dans une conversation très intéressante sur les runes anciennes, mais nous sommes obligées de l'écourter à l'intérieur du château lorsqu'elle se dirige vers la bibliothèque. Je jette un regard à ma montre, me rendant compte qu'il est temps d'aller déjeuner, et me rends en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le cours est aujourd'hui une grande révision pour les ASPIC, qui ne sont pourtant qu'à la fin de l'année. Susan Ranya nous montre des strangulots (mais on les a faits en quatrième année ! dures, dures, ces révisions…), et nous passons vite à la partie la plus intéressante : les épouvantards.

BOUH ! on a tous peur. Etrangement, les élèves aiment toujours réviser tout ce qui a attrait à la plus grande peur des autres, parce que ça leur permet de les connaître un peu mieux. Bon, personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire : les seules personnes dont les peurs m'intéressent dans cette classe, je sais comment elles sont représentées (à savoir par un balai pour Héliz et un ballon argenté pour Remus). Enfin bref, j'ai au moins le plaisir de voir que Sirius Black a peur d'une vieille femme aigrie qui lui crie dessus des injures, Lucy d'une femme qui parle espagnol, et Potter d'une pierre tombale sur laquelle rien n'est écrite (oh ! le pauvre petit aurait-il peur que personne ne lui mette de mots de reconnaissance sur sa tombe ?).

Je suis néanmoins surprise lorsque l'épouvantard d'Héliz apparaît, parce qu'il a changé depuis la troisième année. C'est seulement un homme qui la regarde d'un air indifférent, et tient un bébé dans les bras.

Euh, ouais, bof, ça ne peut faire peur à personne. A la limite, les yeux gris inexpressifs de l'homme peuvent faire mal dans le dos, mais à part ça…

Je sursaute, comme la plupart des élèves de la classe, lorsque Héliz pousse un sanglot bruyant. Je me précipite immédiatement vers elle, et la prends dans mes bras sans comprendre pourquoi les larmes coulent sur ses joues. La prof, gênée, lance le riddikulus, éclate de rire et nous contemple.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait sortir ? demandé-je, agacée. Je pense qu'Héliz a besoin de changer d'air…

Ranya acquiesce en déglutissant bruyamment, et, sous les regards pesants de nos camarades, nous sortons de la classe, moi essayant de retenir Héliz qui, elle, reste effondrée sur mon épaule.

Sans un mot, je l'emmène dans une salle secrète, derrière une tapisserie, un endroit où personne ne va jamais, et elle se laisse glisser contre le mur. La tête dans les genoux, elle pleure, agitée de soubresauts, reniflant de temps en temps. J'hésite quelques secondes, puis m'assieds à côté d'elle et la prends dans mes bras.

Elle est malheureuse, je suis son amie, je me dois de la consoler. Même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est triste. C'étaient qui cet homme et ce bébé ? Pourquoi a-t-elle peur d'eux ? N'y tenant plus, je lui murmure :

- Héliz… ça va ?

- Boui, sanglote-t-elle.

- C'était qui ? demandé-je.

Ma meilleure amie me lance un regard de biche apeurée.

- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire, je comprends… Mais tu es tellement joyeuse, insouciante habituellement, que je me fais du souci !

Je me rends compte que je la mets mal à l'aise et que mes paroles ne sont pas des plus réconfortantes, alors je me tais. Je m'en veux qu'elle pleure et que cela ne m'atteigne presque pas : certes, je suis triste pour elle, mais ma curiosité est trop appuyée pour que je me calme.

Mon cerveau, en ébullition, se pose des tonnes de questions, et je me promets d'avoir des réponses à un moment ou à un autre.

- Allez, sèche tes larmes, il faudra bien qu'on sorte, dis-je d'un ton qui se veut enjoué au bout d'un moment.

L'effet est immédiat : une larme roule sur la joue de Héliz, et elle secoue violemment la tête.

- Je veux pas… Je veux pas… supporter leurs regards emplis de pitié pour la pauvre petite fille qui s'est mise à pleurer en plein cours.

- Mais de toutes façons, tu seras bien obligée d'affronter leurs regards, annoncé-je gênée. On n'a qu'à prétendre une grosse fatigue, accentuée par l'épouvantard.

Elle acquiesce faiblement et se lève avec peine. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous sommes dehors et nous préparons à retourner à la Salle Commune des Gryffondors, lorsque je vois la troupe des Maraudeurs arriver à l'autre bout du couloir.

Un voyant rouge s'allume dans ma tête, scandant « danger, danger, abrutis prétentieux droit devant », mais avant que j'aie pu décider de rebrousser chemin et de nous cacher encore quelques secondes, les garçons sont déjà en face de nous.

- Tiens, salut ! s'exclame Potter avec un sourire horripilant un peu trop joyeux dans la situation présente.

Remus lui lance un regard foudroyant, et, reconnaissante, je passe mon chemin avec Héliz qui est toute tendue, son corps rigide manifestant son angoisse.

- Ah, je suis pressée d'être au cours de métamorphose, demain, soupiré-je pour casser le silence et la lourde ambiance.

- Oh, oui, moi aussi, répond Héliz d'une voix enjouée. J'attends avec impatience que l'on commence le programme sur les Animagus.

Son talent pour se créer un masque d'impassibilité ou joyeux m'a toujours étonné, et suscite mon admiration la plus profonde. Il y a quelques minutes, elle pleurait à gros bouillons, et maintenant, elle rayonne alors que des gens l'entourent. Elle trompe bien son monde, et je me dis avec un pincement au cœur que moi-même, je n'y verrais que du feu si elle voulait me cacher quelque chose. Et nul doute que c'est ce qu'elle fait, et qu'elle a un gros problème.

Oui, je sais, cela ne me regarde pas tant que ça, et je ne devrais peut-être pas essayer de m'immiscer dans sa vie, ou dans ses petits secrets… Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! et puis, je ne supporte pas de voir mes amis souffrir.

Le soir-même, enfouie dans mes oreillers, je tourne et retourne la situation dans tous les sens pour deviner quoi que ce soit.

Finalement, je me dis que je me mets peut-être dans tous mes états pour rien, qu'elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi ces nuits dernières et que le stress de voir sa plus grande peur apparaître a mis à l'épreuve ses nerfs fragiles.

Je sais qu'il y a autre chose, mais pour le moment, je ne peux que me contenter de cette explication.

Vous savez, je crois que James Potter est vraiment un pauvre idiot bouché, et qui ne comprend rien à rien.

- Non, Potter, je ne veux pas sortir avec toi, dis-je pour la cinquième fois.

- Mais allez, ma Lily, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie, minaude-t-il en me faisant une moue qu'il doit croire irrésistible.

Mais non ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je le revendique, et je ne me laisserai pas avoir par une technique de drague aussi peu subtile.

- Ecoute, Potter, tu dois avoir quelques problèmes d'audition. Je t'ai dit non, c'est donc non, affirmé-je sans même relever l'emploi du possessif.

Il m'envoie un regard blessé, que je décide d'ignorer superbement.

- Passe-moi le sel, Potter.

Et oui, car effectivement, les Maraudeurs ont eu la bonne idée de venir s'installer juste à côté de nous sur la grande table des Gryffondors, et depuis le début du petit-déjeuner, je dois supporter le regard insistant de James, ainsi que ses demandes incessantes.

- Non.

- Pardon ? m'insurgé-je. Passe-moi le sel !

- J'ai dit non, donc c'est non, grogne-t-il.

Oh, mais en plus monsieur est resté au niveau maternelle. Relevant dignement la tête, je demande à Remus s'il peut me donner la salière et, lui, me la donne gentiment sans faire d'histoires. Je vois Potter faire les gros yeux à son ami, et je lui lance un grand sourire satisfait, juste pour l'énerver un peu.

Héliz est en pleine discussion avec son Sirius d'amour, aussi décidé-je de la laisser sans remord.

- Bon, eh bien j'y vais, m'exclamé-je en me levant du banc. Je vous revois en potion !

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse, et ne m'en formalise pas : j'ai l'habitude que l'on m'écoute autant que l'on prête attention au cours de Binns. Toute guillerette, je m'élance dans les couloirs menant à la bibliothèque pour faire une recherche sur les sortilèges de floraison, comme l'a demandé le professeur Flitwick. Cela ne m'enchante pas forcément de commencer tout de suite mes devoirs, mais comme c'est de l'enchantement, je peux faire une petite exception.

Au détour d'un couloir, je rentre dans quelqu'un, et m'excuse platement auprès du jeune homme, avant de me rendre compte qu'il s'agit d'un Serpentard de sixième année, un dénommé Rodolphe Afleek, qui m'a maintes fois traitée de sang-de-bourbe.

- Oh, c'est toi. Finalement, je ne m'excuse pas, dis-je en continuant mon chemin, bousculant le garçon au passage.

A mon grand soulagement, il ne cherche pas à me rattraper, et je songe que c'est parce qu'il est trop lâche pour un affrontement dans les règles, un contre un. Mais néanmoins, je me serais sentie stupide si avec sa carrure de colosse il avait entrepris de me refaire le portrait.

Je suis dans la bibliothèque depuis dix minutes lorsqu'une main se pose sur mon épaule. Une voix féminine me chuchote à l'oreille :

- Alors comme ça, tu as manqué de respect à mon mec ?

Je me tourne rapidement, et réprime une grimace de dégoût en voyant Bellatrix Black en face de moi, un sourire sarcastique sur les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- Rodolphe vient de me dire que tu l'as provoqué dans les couloirs, murmure-t-elle. Une sang-de-bourbe comme toi n'a pas le droit de nous adresser la parole ! Pour qui te prends-tu ?

- Oh, et une sang-pure d'un rang aussi élevé que le tien s'abaisse à parler à une inférieure, pourtant ! articulé-je sur un ton acide.

Je me lève, prends mon sac et y fourre quelques livres, remettant ceux de la bibliothèque à leur place.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne te baiserai pas les pieds.

Alors, avec un sang-froid feint, je me tourne et pars dans un bruissement de tissu. Elle me rattrape, et, à la sortie de la bibliothèque, elle me menace :

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me manques de respect, sang-de-bourbe. Fais attention à toi, il risque de t'arriver un bien regrettable accident dans les prochains jours.

Pendant un instant, je songe à avoir peur en voyant la lueur de folie qui scintille dans les yeux de Bellatrix. Mais non, je ne lui ferai pas plaisir en me prenant dans son jeu.

Des menaces, toujours des menaces. Mais jamais elles ne sont exécutées. Seulement des menaces en l'air.

**Fin du chapitre 3.**

esquive les tomates Oui, bon je sais, ce chapitre est nul, et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! Mais… mais… je m'excuse platement, le prochain, j'essaierai de le faire un peu plus… mieux ;

J'ai même songé à cesser de publier, vous vous rendez compte ? La honte ! Mais je ne me laisserai pas abattre ! Je dois écrire pour m'améliorer, donc je ne vous laisserai pas en paix !

Désolée !

Merci à Aulandra17 et AtomikHellie pour leurs reviews

A bientôt tout le monde !


End file.
